Burning Lust, But Hidden Love
by HieiSen
Summary: This is a story of two of seperate kinds. One an Angel and one the Lord of the Underworld. Will they fall inlove or just be burnt with passion or hate..LuciferxMichael. Warning: Yaoi. Sexual Contents.
1. Angels Can Love The Darkness

_**I look up at the sky, staring above to see no one. I saw the glow, it's aura so beautiful. It was an angel, but so dark and black with pitch of night. You hypnotized me, the angel of darkness..**_

**Chapter One: Angels Can Love The Darkness..**

Michael, known as the Angel of Fire sat upon a hilltop of Ningenkai. The waves brushed against the rocks and the cliff. It was if it were arguing to be set free upon the land. The soft mist hissed into the sky and it landed upon him. His greenish blue eyes stared upon it. But, his mind thought not even close to the same subject.

"That bastard, Lucifer..Pfft..I won't come back..I won't..Why did I even go down there?" His eyes narrowed with disgust. Little did his ego know that he wanted to see the dreaded figure. His beautiful, long black hair..those eyes..they were made of the finest gold he ever seen. Even in eyes, they shimmered like the gold made of coins, but was darkened with lust.

"Why did I come back here..to the very place I-.." He cut himself off.

His scarlet strands of short, wild hair swayed at the wind's direction. His lids hid his eyes under them, his arms captured his knees. His throat clenched and his tongue traced slowly across his own lips.

'You know you'll come back, Michael..I can see that you want that more than ever..' His form shivered. That hiss at the end when he said ever..and how his name rolled off his tongue.

"Stupid Devil.." Michael muttered and got up from the grassy ledge of the cliff. His eyes closed once more, feeling the mist splash upon him like the angel's tears from above.

"I won't go back..not even if I want to..pfft.." He tossed his head to the side and walked on, the coat he wore smacked around from the wind's strong blow. His silent blue-green eyes stared above at the sky. His eyes always admired something about it's blue exterior, but loved it even more when it came to sunset. It gave always the fire glow of desire. The colors always seemed to allure him in.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucifer grimaced and sighed at the Mad Hatter's attempts to flirt with him. His eyes stared above in dull boredom. Mad Hatter frowned and pouted at his reaction. "LUCIFER!"

His eyes narrow and he got up, growling some. "What now, Hatter.." She smirked. "Aww..someone's cranky."

Lucifer huffed and flopped back down on the rock he was sitting upon. "You just annoy me..Get the picture?" Her eyes narrowed and she smacked him. "DAMN IT, LUCIFER!"

His eyes widened in surprise at her hit. His eyes grew slightly scarlet with rage, growling deeply and mumbled. "ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS THAT DAMN ANGEL!" She fumed and walked off.

His rage cooled and his lips let out a sigh, leaning his head in one of his palms. "Women.." His eyes rolled in irritation. His mind wondered about the boy since he left. And man..was he pissed at what he did to Michael. Michael could be teased, but boy did he have a short temper.

"Maybe I should just wait..or maybe..I should go pay him a visit.." His lips curled into a devious smirk.

"If you go, I'll come along..It's been so long since I've seen him.." The voice replied.

Lucifer got up and his eyes narrow, sighing as he smirked. "It's you.."

"Yes..I just can't wait to see my little brother.." The form in the darkness smirked.

Lucifer sweatdropped and threw a rock at his head. "Stop playing around, Raphael!"

"OW!" Raphael pouted and rubbed his head. "Damn you, Lucifer..you could of cracked my head.." He chuckles while Lucifer joined in.

"We'll wait..and if he doesn't come..we'll go after him.." Lucifer replied and Raphael nodded, smirking both of them did.

_Okay..this is my first MichaelxLucifer fanfictions..it's not very good..but, I tried! ;…..Okay maybe it sucks..;; Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm writing the second one right now.Hiei_


	2. Never Going Back, But You Came To Dread

_**You teased me, teasing with those sweet kisses. You bit my lip, now I'm bleeding. Those eyes, so gold and beautiful. Your heart is evil, but it seems to cool. Don't deny the fact, that you might love an Angel. Don't fight the reason, to deny the Darkness.**_

**Chapter 2: Never Going Back, But You Came To Dread..**

The burning heat of the flames of the accursed flames bit at my flesh..it began to be covered in beads of sweat and rain down my face. Even as I, The Angel of Fire could not stand up to them. I walked on the cold, hard floor of no life. This place was dark, it could not give life if it had wanted to. Things grew dark while the flames died and I saw a faint approacher coming towards me. Oh..his beauty. My thoughts turn bad and horrid. I never thought like this, but he was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't deny it. His flesh..it wasn't even charred with coal nor burnt flesh even though he lived down here most of his life.

"Michael.." His lips read out to me. It made me shiver with a new feeling. I felt so hot just looking, gazing at him. He wasn't like the rest and even now he teases me with his appearance and charm.

"Pfft.." I replied to hold up my ego.

But, it did not effect him. He gave a loud chuckle and smirked with deep approval of my behavior. "Hmm.."

My body grew stiff and cold, but my lower area felt so hot. It burned to be touch so badly. I wanted him to touch it..to travel those rough palms or maybe silky soft ones over my sweaty chest from all these flames he created. Now, that form walked towards me. My body wouldn't move.

"Mm..Michael..you look so tense." His lips whispered to me. I leant back against the wall to back away, but it turnt out all wrong..I looked desperate with my eyes already in a half-lidded daze and I gulped down.

The figure came to hover over me with a seductive, lustful gaze and licked at his lips, grasping my chin. But, I struggled. He pinned me there against the cold wall. I gasped and whimpered at his lips touching my heated neck. They were so hot..those lips and were so soft.

I bit at my lower lip, but before I could curse him off ..the other pressed his lips hard against my own. He brought me closer and our heated areas touched. My lips gave a faint growl, but he did not respond. My eyes grew wide at what he did next. Our hips rocked and our erection rubbed against each other, my cheeks and my body had been covered with sweat beads, but I finally got the strength to push him off.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed with rage and volume. My hand came in contact with his cheek and I huffed with a flushed face. "Bastard.." I growled and stomped off, but I was stopped by his palm. His face was overtaken by surprise, but I paid no mind.

"Micha-" I pushed him away and went on. "SHUT UP!" "I.." His face filled with grief soon turnt to a devious smirk. "You know you'll come back, Michael..I can see that you want that more than ever..You want me-" My body was like a whip, turning around with quick speed. "I DO NOT! IT'S JUST THIS HEAT! THAT'S ALL! YOU ARE JUST A PERVERTED OLD BASTARD!" His form vanished.

And the first time, he was stunned, but shook it off and sat down on the rock nearest to him. "LUCIFER!"

The wretch came..I despise her so..I want to punch her so much..But, not when he is around. Or maybe he would let me..Hmm.

She gave a grin and giggled, smiling wide as she tried to kiss his cheek, but he pushed her away. "Stop it.." His voice was low. She blinked and her eyes narrowed. She smacked him and yelled that he only cared about me..? She saw what happened..I gave a sigh as I walked on, trying to burn the memories of all this out of my head as I walked on the grassy plains of this mountain..

_WOO! THE SECOND CHAPTER! I told you I was working on it! XD I hope you all liked my first person and yes, it was Michael, Lucifer and Mad Hatter. If you all didn't get that..anyways! Enjoy my first Angel Sanctuary fanfic. If you want to send comments go ahead! I'm not gonna ask it's up to you! Hiei_


End file.
